


Bajo el mar

by battyMadison



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Will Graham Loves Dogs, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will just wants dogos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyMadison/pseuds/battyMadison
Summary: Will es un sireno que solo quiere que lo dejen solo (lo que no es difícil porque espanta a todo el mundo) y un día ayudando a la policía oceánica conoce a las criaturas más adorables y tiernas del mundo: ¡Los perros! Ahora solo necesita que el brujo del mar, Hannibal Lecter, lo ayude a vivir en la superficie para adoptar a esos preciosos animales. ¿No puede ser tan díficil, no?--AU Fluff y corto con la historia de amor de un sireno por sus perros, porque vamos, Will Graham de cualquier universo solo es feliz teniendo muchos dogos. Obvio que Hannibal lo querrá ayudar y amarrarse a él en el camino, es el amor.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

En el fondo del mar vive Will Graham, quien a su pesar, detesta el maldito fondo del mar y todo lo que conlleva su vida. Lo peor es que pese a que claramente tiene la maldita puerta a su roca cerrada, sigue siendo visitado por invitados de piedra, aun viviendo en lo más profundo de la fosa.

—Will, tu sabes que si no te necesitáramos no insistiría —le dice por segunda vez Jack Crawford, el jefe de la policía oceánica de este cuadrante.

Culpa suya es en realidad que conozca tan bien y sin intención la mente o la forma de pensar de sus personas, pudiendo conectar con escenas de asesinatos, notando cuando se trata de un mitad tiburón, o lo que sea, atrapando así incluso a sus vecinos.

Obviamente la parte mala de esto es que repele a todos por igual y a sus 34 años ya ha dado por finalizada la idea de poder aparearse.

—Y te he dicho Jack que no, que no quiero, que a estas alturas me importa un cuerno.

—Es cerca de la superficie, casi de la playa, creemos que puede ser humana la causa —contesta el sireno grande cruzándose de brazos y omitiendo su reclamo.

Se toca el puente de la nariz, cansado, mira su pequeña roca y las piezas que ha juntado, conchas y otros cachivaches. Suspira—. Bien, pero solo miraré y nada más, te doy lo que sea que vea y ya.

-

-

-

Sí, sí, sí es humano.

El cuerpo de la sirena muerta claramente fue cazado por una especie de arpón humano. La fémina parece haber podido soltarse pero la herida punzante en el abdomen de su cola le impidió arrancar muy lejos, quedando varada en el roquero cerca de donde el mar se convierte en tierra.

Es lo que le explica a Jack, quien lo deja solo para ir con su equipo a mirar el cadáver. Claro, ahora es ignorado, terrible.

Está ocupado sintiéndose indignado hasta que un sonido lo saca de sus pensamientos, un sonido no humano y tampoco sireno, algo diferente y que proviene de la costa, de unas extrañas criaturas que están en la arena.

Y es que Will ha salido a superficie solo cinco veces en su vida, tres de esas en el profundo altamar, y solo dos cerca de roqueros. Así que su conocimiento de la arena de playa es bien escaso, al igual que el de los animales que rondan por esta.

Pero esas criaturas, cuatro patas y bien peludas. Ojos gigantes y lenguas afuera, esas especies de colas moviéndose.

¡Son adorables!

Will solo quiere tocar una y saber si son tan suaves como parece. Le llama por sobre todo la atención una que es una especie de café con tonos dorados y ojos preciosos que lo llaman a ser su amigo.

Está casi nadando hacia allá cuando el grito de Jack diciéndole que volverán a casa, lo hace volver a la realidad.

-

-

-

Los días que siguen no se puede sacar de la cabeza a las criaturas que vio, a esos tiernos animales.

Siempre le han gustado, más de una vez ha tratado de amistarse con los peces pero nunca ha tenido mayor éxito, ergo, su soledad: solo tiene su roca oscura con los artilugios que ha recolectado, en especial en la época de aparearse donde aprovecha que todos andan mostrando sus cualidades y cogiendo en todas partes, para ir a buscar de las conchas grandes que hay en la ciudad.

(¿Patético? No, para nada).

Ugh. Pensando en esas ideas se tira a su cama de algas, enrollándose con su cola azul… ¿Y si fuera a la superficie?

Total, siempre pasa desapercibido, salvo cuando Jack se aparece pero eso es al menos dos veces al mes nada más. Y aún si desapareciera, no es como si fuera haber una búsqueda masiva por su ausencia ni mucha gente llorándolo. Por fin se va Graham el extraño, dirían.

Décadas de soledad y alejándose de su mundo le dejan en claro que la alternativa de por fin hacer algo que quiera es el camino: tiene que conocer a esas criaturas.

Se levanta de su cama, se limpia bien la cola de las algas, trata de arreglarse un poco el despelote que tiene por cabello y sale, sellando bien la puerta a su roca y nadando hacia arriba.

Rompe en superficie y va hasta la arena pero no nota ninguna de las criaturas.

Espera y espera, hasta que el sol se está poniendo y llevándose con él las esperanzas hasta que un suave sonido le congela el corazón; y ¡ahí! ahí las ve.

La criatura de color más claro, la que más le ha interesado, se acerca sigilosa y suspicaz, así que Will se sostiene en una roca, la que está cerca de la arena, hasta estar a solo unos instantes del animal, quien mueve sus patas para cortar la distancia, hasta tener su extraño rostro cerca de la mano que Will levanta.

Son segundos en los que está con el corazón en su pecho hasta que la criatura le huele los dedos, la palma y saca su lengua y lo lame. Ohhhh, mirándolo bien por fin recuerda la palabra para su especie, ¡es un perro! y pensando en eso el animal se le acerca más hasta lamerle la cara.

Will nunca se ha sentido tan reconfortado.

-

-

-

Va día por medio a verlos, a veces les lleva comida que ha cazado, pequeños pescados y camarones.

Nadie sospecha porque nadie lo ha ido a ver.

Pasa largas horas jugando con los perros, con Winston, Buster, Daisy y Bill; es como si hubiera encontrado una familia.

¿Y que si quiera dejar su horrible vida acá bajo, eternamente en la oscuridad? 

¿Y que si quiere vivir con esos animales terrestres que le han dado más cariño que el que ha recibido en toda su vida?

Así es como Will llega hasta la bruja del mar.

Su nombre es Hannibal, y bien, en realidad es un doctor muy sabio que también conoce el arte de las pociones. Al ser mitad calamar no se lleva muy bien con los de sus especies porque en su dieta justamente están las sirenas.

Pero bien, Will está dispuesto a todo con tal de poder pasar el resto de sus años con sus perros. Seguramente el buen doctor entenderá hasta dónde llega el amor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will va en búsqueda del doctor Lecter y hacen un trato.

Es increíble que Will esté planeando toda esta aventura sin nadie que se dé cuenta. De verdad que su vida le importa a cero personas, lo que, seguramente, lo ayudará cuando decida dejar este lugar para irse a vivir a la superficie.

Y bueno, lo positivo también es que cuando nada hasta la oscuridad de la fosa, donde reside el doctor Lecter, no tiene alma alguna que le diga que esto es un error.

(Ya se puede imaginar a Jack mirarlo horrorizado, interrogándolo sobre qué hará con dos piernas).

Las aguas son más turbias lo que dificulta la entrada fácil de la luz, provocando que vea cada vez menos. Will se dirige más profundo hasta toparse con una roca gigante que funciona como una puerta a la entrada de lo que es una verdadera mansión, como no las hay por donde vive (en realidad solo reside él en su zona, siento un ermitaño, pero se entiende el punto).

Golpea tres veces con calma, aguantando los nervios que lo están comenzando a invadir, moviendo su cola como si tuviera picazón. Pero debe solo pensar en lenguas afuera y orejas peludas moviéndose con felicidad para encontrar la fuerza que necesita.

Sin darse cuenta cómo, la roca empieza a moverse lentamente dejando ver un pasillo oscuro y sí, tenebroso, muy limpio de algas y conchas y cualquier otro cachivache como los que junta.

—¿Doctor Lecter? —pregunta en una voz diminuta. Tras unos segundos sin respuesta decide entrar, nadando despacio hacia el final de la oscuridad donde lo espera una especie de escalera que incluso bajo la falta de luz se nota que es roja.

—Doctor Lecter —repite.

—Will Graham.

Una voz a su espalda lo hace saltar, su cola moviéndose torpemente y generando mucho movimiento en el agua, por lo que tiene que llevarse las manos hasta la punta tratando de mantenerse quieto y poder ver bien al doctor que sin saber cómo conoce su identidad.

No ve ni mierda.

—Doctor Lecter —dice, aguantando la molestia que le está generando la visita porque no dejará que su pésimo humor arruine esto—, ¿tendrá algún tipo de luz?

—Perdone mis terribles modales —contesta la voz desde la penumbra y tras murmurar algo en otro idioma una decena de lámparas se prenden, iluminando lo que Will nota es una bellísima sala.

—No suelo recibir a su especie por acá —continúa el doctor, como si fuera un chiste eso de que se come a los sirenos. Will lo mira impresionado y es que sus tentáculos son gigantes, al menos dos veces el tamaño de su cola, negros de tal forma que parecen absorber la poca luz, mientras su torso luce fuerte y con un poco de vello. El rostro que lo observa con atención se muestra inteligente y casi afable, si no fuera por el rojo de sus ojos y los colmillos que deja ver entre sus labios.

—Me lo imaginaba, conozco su dieta. Pero aun así he venido para solicitarle de su ayuda —comenta, soltando su cola y cruzándose de brazos para parecer más intimidante—. Podría darle algo a cambio.

Lecter lo sigue mirando como si fuese una exquisita cena, comenzando a rodearlo entre sus tentáculos, los que estira hasta dejarlo en un círculo—. ¿Qué podría darme usted que yo ya no tenga?

En realidad no tiene nada de valor, va de la mano con ser un inadaptado. Trata de pensar en sus pocos talentos y ver si por primera vez en su vida le sirve la empatía. Concentrándose, ignora los apéndices que parecen bailar a su alrededor y posa su vista en la de Lecter, permitiéndose verlo de verdad, con toda la profundidad que le da su herramienta.

Y ahí está, un secreto—: Usted está solo y aburrido. Lleva años aquí jugando con nuestra clase y otras, maquinando y maquinando y consumiéndose en esta monotonía. 

Esos ojos insondables lo observan con perspicacia, acercándose con el apoyo de sus extremidades hasta que Will está a centímetros de su rostro. La mano del doctor le toma la quijada, obligándolo a sostener el contacto entre sus miradas—. ¿Empatía, no? Puede verme casi con claridad.

Cabecea con un poco dificultad, soltándose del agarre—. Así es. No sé para qué le podría ser útil, pero le seré sincero, doctor, es lo único que tengo y que le puedo ofrecer.

—Ha viajado a las fauces de la bestia con solo un regalo a cambio de pedir un favor. ¿Qué podría traerlo hasta acá?

Y Will piensa una vez más en pelajes dorados y en lamidas cariñosas y de su boca sale solo una palabra y es—: Amor.

—¿Amor? —consulta, ojos fascinantes y terriblemente oscuros fijos en su cara—. Tiene que ser sincero, señor Graham.

Lo piensa bien y bueno—. Sí, es amor lo que me motiva.

—¿Qué es lo que desea?

Se da unos segundos para explicarse bien—. Quiero vivir en la superficie, tener el cuerpo necesario para eso, ya sabe, un par de piernas.

El doctor se mueve entre las sombras hasta posicionarse a su lado, sus grandes tentáculos volviendo a tratar de amarrarse a su cola—. Es un poderoso deseo el que me solicita. No es algo fácil sino que necesita de una poción que me es difícil de realizar.

No puede no arrugar el ceño y los labios—. ¿Y cómo tendría que pagárselo?

Lecter mueve su torso hasta tener de nuevo por delante, su mirada intensa penetrándolo—. Tendría que darme su regalo, intercambiar su empatía por como dice, un par de piernas.

¿Se puede hacer eso? De verdad que no sabe dónde se vino a meter, por algo todos los sirenos y sirenas que conoce se mantienen lejos de la profunda fosa—. Me imagino, aunque no entiendo el cómo podría hacerlo teniendo en cuenta que mi empatía no es una manifestación física.

Los finos labios del doctor se abren en lo que parece casi una sonrisa—. Eso déjemelo a mí saber, al igual que el método para lograr acercarlo a su amor.

¡Perfecto! Piensa, estirando una mano para sellar el trato pero Lecter levanta la suya y lo detiene—. ¿No esperará que intercambie así de fácil mi compleja poción? Tengo que ver y probar su habilidad, mi buen amigo.

Oh, por supuesto, estas brujas del mar nunca pueden hacerlo todo fácil—. ¿Y cómo haríamos eso?

—Viva aquí conmigo un mes. Creo que es suficiente tiempo para entender su regalo y ver si es digno de mi magia.

—¡Un mes! —exclama, cruzándose de nuevo de brazos y mirándolo de malhumor—, es bastante tiempo.

—Pero piense que el intercambio es el resto de su vida en la superficie. Yo creo que es un intercambio equitativo.

Bien, bien, no es como si en un mes alguien lo fuera a extrañar, lo que sí…—. Tendría que darme al menos un día para buscar mis cosas en mi casa y también irme a despedir a la superficie, ya sabe.

Lecter lo mira con concentración—. Por supuesto, tendrá todo el día de mañana para realizar esas tareas y luego volver acá. Le prepararé una perfecta habitación.

Y es él quien ahora estira la mano, así que Will hace lo mismo y en un santiamén sellan el pacto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que serán cuatro capítulos jeje que ya me estoy alargando para variar!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will se despide de sus perritos y parte a donde Lecter.

Antes de dormirse, Will observa bien el que ha sido su hogar por tantos años, notando que realmente tiene un talento para juntar mierda. Una increíble cantidad, porque tampoco es que tenga tanto valor emocional es simplemente que la apatía de vivir así lo ha carcomido el tiempo suficiente como para que no le importe.

Pensando así es que no le es difícil hacerse de un pequeño bolso con cosas necesarias, artículos de aseo personal y sus pertenencias personales (un poco de dinero en la forma de unas monedas de dientes de tiburón). Además, tiene que ir haciéndose a la idea que cuando viva en tierra, como un humano (ugh), no podrá llevarse todo lo que tiene en casa, así que este es un perfecto ejercicio para el futuro.

Al día siguiente la primera actividad que realiza es nadar hacia la superficie en búsqueda de su familia perruna. No tiene que estar muchos minutos al lado de las rocas que se ubican en la playa para reconocer el ladrido de Winston y los otros acompañándolo.

Aunque no puede ir más allá del agua, quedándose solo entre las rocas y la arena, cree que sus perros viven por la zona, sin dueños humanos ni nada.

Cuando los tiene a su lado se encarga de repartir caricias por igual mientras se sincera—. Creo que esto sí me resultará bien y pronto podrá venirme con ustedes. Pero primero tendrán que esperarme unos días hasta que logre hacerlo realidad. 

Buster le lame la mano con la que le rasca detrás de las orejas, observándolo con atención, como si entendiera.

—Y tendrán que quedarse aquí, por favor, hasta que pueda volver. No sé cómo lo haremos pero estoy seguro que saldrá todo bien.

Está siendo mucho más optimista que de costumbre. Realmente. Pero es que frente a esas caritas con esos extraños hocicos y ojos cafés gigantes no puede aguantarse.

Juega toda la mañana con ellos, tomando el sol y aprovechando de notar que sus escalas se ven bastante bonitas contra el sol y el pelaje de sus perros, haciendo de la despedida algo melancólica pero que tiene que concretar si quiere pasar el resto de sus días así. Tras dejar a Winston a cargo, besa sus frente y los deja para devolverse por sus cosas y partir hacia donde el gran pulpo.

Finge que no está nervioso cuando se asoma una vez más a la extraña y tétrica mansión, golpeando con dos toques la puerta para ser recibido. 

—Muy puntual, señor Graham —lo saluda el doctor tras lo cual lo acompaña desde la puerta hasta la sala donde conversaron ayer. Ahora, eso sí, la luz está encendida desde el inicio.

Y es que los sirenos tienen visión espectacular pero pese a eso no pueden ver en la oscuridad como sí lo logra el doctor con esos extraños ojos rojos.

—¿Se despidió en la superficie?

Responde cabeceando, distraído, recordando a sus queridos animales.

El doctor lo observa tranquilo—. Le mostraré su nuevo dormitorio y lo que me gustaría probar con usted para estudiar su empatía. 

Se rasca el cuello, un poco incómodo—. ¿No pretenderá ponerse a hacer experimentos conmigo?

—Por supuesto que no, si esa hubiese sido mi intención ayer no habría salido de aquí —responde con una risa baja.

Si eso tenía que ser reconfortante, falló en todos los niveles. Traga profundo y continúa su punto original—. Porque le seré sincero, he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida siendo usado por lo útil que es esta cosa y aunque me agrada que por fin me sea de valor, no quisiera pasarme un mes haciendo sus pruebas.

—¿No fue ese el trato? —responde Lecter, acercándose casi de forma sigilosa con sus tentáculos, deteniéndose a su lado—. Pero tiene razón, no ha sido mi intención. Y tiene razón en su diagnóstico de ayer: me he aburrido bastante en los últimos años, incluso cazar ha perdido su encanto. Usted ha sido la primera criatura que al buscarme se ha quedado tras encontrarme.

—Porque se ha comido a los demás.

Los labios del doctor vuelven a sonreír, marcando los colmillos—. Así es. Pero ellos han sido comida desde que nacieron, mientras que usted me parece interesante. 

Quiere contestarle que la aseveración no es mutua pero porque quiere seguir vivo se mantiene callado, dejándolo proseguir.

—Quiero disfrutar de su compañía mientras noto el perfil de su regalo y cuán útil me será —finaliza, acercando sus tentáculos y guiándolo hacia la escalera.

Sus extremidades se deslizan por lo que Will nota es una especie de roca o mineral mientras continúan en un silencio que no es terrible. Casi en la mitad del pasillo en el que se encuentran hay otra de esas puertas grandes y oscuras, la que el doctor abre con un chasquido de sus dedos.

En el interior se ubica un dormitorio de esos que Will solo ha visto en su televisor, en esos realitys de los billonarios de la vida oceánica. La cama es 500 veces la de algas que tiene en su casa, al igual que los muebles y todo.

—Usted se quedará aquí —le explica Lecter haciendo aparecer una llave de la nada, usando su magia como si fuera parte de él—, y con esto puede entrar y salir. Mientras se encuentre en mi hogar tendrá que acompañarme en los tres alimentos diarios y permitirle hacerle preguntas.

Esta por aceptar cuando se percata del gran pero—: Sobre lo de los alimentos, ¿habría la posibilidad de que mi dieta no sea como la suya?

Lecter lo mira enigmático y Will se siente comenzar a sudar entre sus branquias hasta que finalmente recibe una respuesta—. Creo que me queda de su comida, así que no tiene que preocuparse.

Y así es como lo deja para que ordene sus cosas. Son segundos en los que Will capta el por qué Lecter tiene todavía alimento sireno y ugh, el tipo es de verdad muy perturbador. Espera con todo el corazón que el mes se pase volando y sin complicaciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué tal mis amores, espero que todo bien! aguantando las cuarentenas y aislamiento :C  
> Ahora esto tomó también temita de la bella y la bestia como podrán notar jajaja


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida con la bestia no es tan mala como creyó que sería.

En la primera cena que comparten, minutos después de que Will se sienta moralmente preparado para comer, el doctor le sirve una Flora Marina con camarones deliciosa.

Y le pide que le cuente de su vida. Si está esperando grandes aventuras debe estar decepcionado porque la vida de Will es horriblemente aburrida, salvo cuando le toca ver algún cuerpo y bueno, eso lo termina estresando por eso de su maldita empatía así que no es un tema que le gusta tratar.

—No tiene barreras en su mente —le comenta el doctor—, he notado que le cuesta mantener el contacto visual.

—Más que costarme es que no me gusta —se sincera—, y la gente debería captar un mensaje así y no tratar de estarme cruzando la vista. Y luego es uno el ofensivo.

—Espero que no lo crea así de mí.

Will sonríe de medio lado y admite—: usted tiene muy buenos modales, si no fuera por todo ese tema de ser mi depredador, claro.

Lecter comparte su sonrisa—. ¿Y qué más me puede decir de mí?

Piensa unos segundos, observando con atención al doctor y recordando lo que le ha dicho—. Le gusta mucho disfrutar de poner incómodo a quienes le rodean. Y sentirse inteligente no porque alguien más lo piense de esa forma, sino por su propia capacidad para divertirse e incomodar. Pero eso mismo se siente encerrado en esta estática en la que se encuentra.

Lecter deja de comer, lo que para su alivio era un plato de merluza y no sireno—. Tiene algunos puntos. A decir verdad, entre más los años pasan, menos vienen a pedir de mi magia. Antes realizaba grandes banquetes que se fueron perdiendo en el tiempo, entre el miedo de los de su especie, justificado por lo demás, y la muerte de los de la mía. Hasta usted.

Se encoge de hombros, sintiendo su estómago lleno, la punta de su cola moviéndose en la perfecta silla donde se acomodó—. El morbo es un gran motivador. En mi caso mi lejanía tiene que ver con lo mucho que detesto ser social. Culpó a mi empatía y a lo terrible que son las personas.

—En eso no lo culpo, la sociedad puede ser muy obtusa con lo que no calza bien ella. Y usted seguramente cae en esa categoría. Lo que es para mí, me parece una joya en bruto, señor Graham, y me encuentro excitado de poder conocerlo.

Will mira su plato, incapaz de recibir esa mirada roja observarlo con dicha.

-

-

-

Sus conversaciones fluyen de maravilla. El doctor Lecter, Hannibal, como le ha pedido que lo llame, queriendo que se tuteen, siempre tiene tiempo para hablar con él y dedicarle su completa atención, preguntándole por el funcionamiento de su desorden, por sus experiencias, por cómo lo hace sentir.

Y Will no se siente bajo un microscopio, no cuando esta bestia gigante lo mira con tal dedicación. De hecho, no recuerda reír de verdad hace tanto tiempo, contento con los ojos satisfechos que le dedica el hechicero cada vez que lo hace sonreír.

Y una semana hacen dos y pronto tres, entrando a la cuarta. Son días que, honestamente, Will ni los nota pasar, tan a gusto en la profundidad de la fosa y en la casa de un monstruo de aquellos.

Están ahora en una sala grande y tan ordenada, con una serie de adornos de barcos hundidos, sentados, incluso, en lo que seguramente son restos de esos mismos navíos, cuando Hannibal lo mira con intensidad y le dice—: Extrañaré tu presencia cuando te marches. Aunque me imagino que cuando dejes este lugar sin tu desorden, serás otro.

Will pondera el comentario, acomodándose bien en la madera casi marchita en la que se sienta, observando los colores azules de su cola cambiar a celeste—. La verdad es que me cuesta imaginar cómo será mi vida sin esta maldición. Será raro despertar y ser normal —se rasca las membranas de su apéndice antes de continuar—. Y creo que también extrañaré nuestras conversaciones. Encuentro casi divertido que me sea más fácil relacionarme contigo que con los de mi especie.

Y lo dice en serio, extrañará lo normal que se siente a su lado y lo interesante que lo ha llegado a encontrar. Espera disfrutar mucho esta última semana, guardar recuerdos para cuando siente el sol en su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Hannibal brillan, tan rojos, y su rostro parece querer expresar algo pero calla. Tras unos segundos, el doctor habla—: Este amor, por el que estás haciendo esto, ¿qué es lo que lo hace tan importante? Te seré sincero, generalmente es la causa de todos los problemas por los que han venido a mí, pero criaturas menores, no dignas de tu altura.

—Es difícil de explicar, no soy un experto en ningún caso, ya te he comentado que no he podido ni siquiera aparearme. Pero esto que siento cuando estoy en la superficie, con ellos, me reconforta. Una sensación inesperada que me hace perder las horas y me da dicha sin tener que hacer sacrificios.

Los tentáculos hasta ahora quietos de Hannibal se mueven y las facciones en su cara parecen endurecerse—. Suena como algo placentero. Espero de todo corazón que ellos sepan apreciarte igual de bien y que tú corazón no se desperdicie.

Will ríe, pensando en narices húmedas y colas felices—. ¡Así es! Nadie me ha querido de tal forma.

El doctor frunce los labios—. Me es imposible imaginar la sensación que describes, en mis largos años no me ha tocado experimentarla.

—¿Ni con los de tu especie?

Esa boca terrible forma una sonrisa igual de terrorífica—. Will, cuando te he dicho que mi especie se ha ido extinguiendo, hasta quedar unos cuantos, no ha sido mentira. Solo que he obviado mi parte en el asunto. Somos depredadores —y se encoge de hombros.

Por supuesto, por supuesto que una especie caníbal no tendría reparos en comerse a sí misma. Y la verdad es que tampoco lo horroriza como debería—. Bueno, en ese caso, felicitaciones, porque eres el número uno. Pero volviendo al tema, ¿nunca, nunca? ¿Ni con otra especie?

—Uno no duerme con la comida, mi querido Will.

—Tu humor no es divertido, Hannibal.

El doctor ríe y continúa, sus extremidades descansando nuevamente a su alrededor—. Sí he dormido con sirenos, si es lo que te preguntas, pero las relaciones sexuales no son sinónimo de este amor que todos dicen sentir. Una fuerza tan poderosa que muchos están dispuestos a sacrificar incluso sus vidas.

Will lo observa, a esta bestia vieja y fuerte, el mayor depredador, incapaz de sentir pero anhelando hacerlo—. Quizás lo sientas algún día, ¿quién dice que no vaya a ocurrir?

Y la intensidad en esos ojos retorna, tal atención que lo mira de vuelta cuando le responde—. Oh, de eso no tengo dudas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y cómo van esas vidas? acá no bajan nada las cifras de contagio ;___;  
> solo queda evadir jajaja Tengo listos otros dos fics que empezaré a subir terminando este y uno de House que tenía olvidado. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí finaliza este cuentos de hadas!

Es bastante triste el darse cuenta que hasta conocer a Hannibal, Will no había tenido tal entendimiento. ¿Qué dice de él que un monstruo caníbal como lo es el calamar gigante pueda brindarle tal compañía?

Lo peor es que Will no quiere dejarlo y le gustaría quedarse en la fosa con él. Bueno, no en la fosa que es oscura y tétrica, pero sí con él. 

Y en realidad eso no es lo peor. Aquí viene: puede, ¿puedeeeee que Will se sienta atraído hacia Hannibal? Que haya pasado algunas (varias) de las noches pensando en cómo sería aparearse con un mitad calamar, más después de que el doctor le comentó haber mantenido relaciones con los de su especie. 

Es que si ignora lo terrorífico de esos grandes tentáculos, los dientes afilados y los ojos casi carmesí, Hannibal es elegante, inteligente, divertido y extremadamente guapo. Ya, si es sincero, también lo atraen las características más terribles (algo está mal con él, lo sabe).

Pero su corazón se aprieta al pensar en abandonar a sus perros, en cómo lo deben estar esperando. En poder vivir una vida tranquila aunque sea en la superficie rodeado de esas criaturas que sí lo quieren.

Porque eso es lo otro, no podría quedarse con alguien para quien solo es una habilidad interesante. El doctor se aburrirá pronto de él y Will se convertirá en su siguiente festín.

No vale la pena perder el tiempo en fantasías.

Pensando así es que suspira, sentándose en su puesto de siempre y esperando a Hannibal, cuyos tentáculos se escuchan moverse trayendo la comida.

Le sirve una cola de tiburón que se ve exquisita con una ensalada de cangrejo, sonriéndole cuando Will no se aguanta el lamerse los labios—. Me satisface el saber cuánto aprecias lo que cocino. Será otra de las grandes cosas que extrañaré de ti.

Mañana Will se irá. Aún no sabe bien cómo es que Hannibal pretende quedarse con su empatía, con eso de que le gusta jugar a los misterios con su afán por las metáforas y cosas así.

—Y yo tu comida, en serio, me imagino que estaré comiendo pescado el resto de mi vida.

Hannibal se siente frente a él, cejas firmes y labios fruncidos—. Querría proponerte acompañarte a la superficie, me parece que en la playa podríamos hacer el intercambio.

—¿Se puede? —pregunta curioso.

—Por supuesto. Además, querría conocer a quién te ha robado el corazón de tal forma.

Will ríe, tragando bien y mirándolo divertido, tanto que le gusta tirarle comentarios sobre sus perros—. ¡A quienes!

Sin embargo el doctor no le retorna la sonrisa, ojos todavía serios—. ¿Me permitirás acompañarte y conocerlos, entonces?

Will se encoge de hombros—. Tú entiendes mejor tu magia, no veo porque no.

Y ahí está, esa sonrisa terrible y tan jodidamente atractiva. 

-

-

-

Apenas despierta Will se siente atroz con tener que irse. Es horrible haberlo conocido tan tarde; si hubiera sabido lo fantástico que sería hacerse amigo del brujo marino, habría abandonado su casa mucho antes.

Será.

Con tristeza empaca las cosas y sale del elegante dormitorio para encontrarse con Hannibal en la entrada, quien lo espera al parecer ya listo.

Al igual que con sus amados perros, se le aprieta el corazón al verlo. Pero el doctor no parece sentir ningún pesar porque su espalda está recta y sus tentáculos tranquilos—. ¿Nos vamos? —pregunta en ese acento marcado.

Will asiente y así es como parten nadando, Hannibal claramente haciéndolo más lento para acompañarlo.

No puede negar que mientras va aclarándose el agua se siente excitado con la idea de ver a sus adorables animales, esperando con ansias sentir el aire en su rostro para gritar sus nombres.

Y guau, ver a Hannibal bajo el sol y con iluminación de calidad es toda una experiencia. Ya no puede negar que le habría gustado mucho haberse quedado con él en una capacidad totalmente del estilo “quiero que follemos con todo aunque no sepa cómo hacerlo con tu especie”. Algo más para los anales de tristeza de Will Graham.

Ignorando eso es que se arrastra hasta la arena y la roca donde se despidió de sus perros—. ¡Winston! —grita hacia el bosque, donde sabe que se encuentra su hogar.

Hannibal aparece junto a él, flotando con ayuda de sus enormes extremidades. Su rostro luce impasible y su boca una firme línea—. ¿Él te esperaría hoy? Quizás se olvidó. 

Niega con la cabeza—. ¡Winston! —llama de nuevo y agrega por si acaso—. ¡Buster! 

Pasan unos minutos en silencio y Will explica—: Suele ser así, nunca aparecen al momento, pero siempre llegan.

Si es posible, Hannibal se le acerca más, uno de sus tentáculos descansando sin peso sobre su cola. Los apéndices lucen tan negros que parecen no reflejar la luz, se ven preciosos. Y ahí están esos ojos rojos que lo penetran de una—. Will, creo que es momento de hacer el intercambio. Debo confesar que quiero guardarte entre mis más queridas posesiones y no dejarte ir nunca más. Pero el pensar en hacerlo contra tu deseo, sabiendo que nunca tendré lo que realmente quiero de ti me lo impide.

Will lo mira boquiabierto, girando su rostro y dejando el bosque—. Espera. ¿Viniste hasta aquí para robarme y te arrepentiste? Porque podrías haberlo hecho en tu fosa de una.

El monstruo suspira, como si sintiera lamento—. Pero desde abajo me habría sido más difícil matar a tu amante.

_Qué._

¡Qué mierda, Hannibal, por Tritón!

—Hay tantas cosas mal con eso que me acabas de soltar. ¡Hicimos un pacto! ¡Un trato entre caballeros! No puedes tratar de robarme y matar a mi amante. ¿Y qué amante? —termina preguntando con confusión.

Las facciones de Hannibal se endurecen—. No necesitas protegerlo, no le haré daño. Y más aún, permitiré que lo recibas una vez más en posesión de tu regalo antes de llevármelo y entregarte tu nuevo cuerpo.

Y Will está listo para decirle unas cuantas verdades (¿qué? ¿acaso quiere que le agradezca no faltar a su palabra?) Cuando escucha los sonidos más lindos del mundo. ¡Una ola de ladridos! Se gira de nuevo, ojos en el bosque y grita sus nombres con emoción al verlos.

En segundos está abrazando con risas y humor a sus perros, rascándoles el lomo y recibiendo besos húmedos por doquier. No sabe cuánto pasa en eso hasta que recuerda a Hannibal, levantando la cara de entre suaves pelajes para mirarlo.

Y los ojos del brujo lucen gigantes y su expresión es lo más parecido a boquiabierta del mundo—. ¿Que pasa? —le dice, rascando las orejas de Winston.

Hannibal recupera la compostura, observando la escena frente a él—. ¿Estas criaturas son tus amores? ¿No te enamoraste de un humano por el que estás dispuesto a convertirte en uno de ellos?

—¿Un humano? ¿Qué piensas que soy? ¡Son horriblemente asquerosos!

Hannibal se lleva los dedos al puente de su nariz, suspirando, y aunque parece difícil, con agilidad se agacha a su lado y entre sus perros—. Pensándolo bien, no debería sorprenderme que estos animales sean tu gran amor.

Will sigue sin entender bien—. Por supuesto. Mi vida allá abajo no vale nada, pero ellos sí me quieren, ¿no, si? —afirma recibiendo más lamidas y cuando sube de nuevo el rostro se topa con la mirada insondable del brujo, algo que no puede descifrar dentro.

—¿Sabías, Will, que mis poderes son vastos? Me preocupa también cuál será tu dieta al quedarte acá y creo, si te puedo decir, que hace décadas que no subo a estirar mis piernas, como dicen.

¿Podría ser, acaso?—. ¿Qué estás insinuando?

—Muy bien, Will, que creo que podría acompañarte en esta aventura. Te propongo que vivamos acá, con esas terribles piernas y tus adorables perros.

 _Oh._ No sabe qué decir, después de todo este terrible monstruo confesó el deseo de secuestrarlo, matar a su “amante” y confinarlo como alguna clase de tesoro. Y a eso se suma el tema de Will sintiéndose estúpidamente atraído hacia él—. ¿Sería buena idea? ¿No querrás comerme a los días o algo así?

Hannibal vuelve a fruncir el ceño—. No sé si estás siendo tan obtuso por qué quieres o es que de verdad no te das cuenta. Cuando he dicho que quería dejarte conmigo me refería a que seas mi compañía leal, mi pareja, mi consorte.

Es Will quien queda boquiabierto ahora, aleteando como un idiota su cola en la arena—. ¿Conmigo?

Recibe un suspiro como respuesta—. Y prometo no hacerle daño a tus amores no humanos.

Sabe que hay muchas cosas mal en todo esto pero qué demonios, tiene a sus perros y el brujo más poderoso del océano acaba de declararle su amor básicamente. Así que sin vergüenza y con un empujón de su cola se lanza al regazo del doctor, fuertes tentáculos recibiéndolo al igual que brazos en su espalda. Su boca encuentra la de Hannibal, y miren, sabe igual que las de su especie.

Ah, el amor es un mensaje universal, piensa mientras se besan rodeados de ladridos y esperando por el inicio de su nueva vida.

Después de todo, si su dieta se compone de humanos, ¡no es canibalismo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eso fue todo jiji espero que les haya gustado! En la semana publicaré un oneshot semi humor y tengo pendiente una serie de oneshots smuttys!  
> Cuídense y gracias por leer!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste esta historia cortita, tengo varios WIP sin publicar pero ando media estrambótica y me ha costado un mundo avanzarlos... a ver si le pongo empeño esta semana. Gracias por leer!


End file.
